


A Thousand and One Words

by openbookworm



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openbookworm/pseuds/openbookworm
Summary: This will be a collection of original stories that I have written for practice after choosing an image as inspiration. The name comes from an inversion of the proverb, 'a picture is worth a thousand words'. In the case of these stories, I hope that my words will add an enjoyment to your appreciation of their sources.





	A Thousand and One Words

Image Link: https://chan.sankakucomplex.com/post/show/7001911

Brief Description: A nubile, white-haired girl with a slim build and small breasts. Her hair is tied up in a rough ponytail and messy fringe to better accommodate her headphones, which have two ear-like protrusions. She has sleepy amber eyes. Her only piece of clothing is a large shirt that barely hangs onto her shoulders and can easily be pulled down to expose her breasts. Her name is Ayanami and she is a character from Azur Lane, but I will not be using her background from the game so treat this depiction as an OC

Warnings: Incest

Tomoki glanced up at the clock hanging above his head as his hands continued to absentmindedly stir the pot of stew simmering on the stove. It was almost time for dinner.

He turned off the knob on the stove, pulled the apron over his head and onto a hook, and ladled a portion of the stew into a bowl to cool.

Moving through the small kitchen of their apartment with the ease of familiarity, he carefully put together all the necessary components for a tasty home-cooked meal. Arranging a serving of pickled vegetables, a side of rice, and the bowl of stew from earlier onto a small tray, Tomoki carefully assessed the components before giving his arrangement a nod of approval.

‘Perfect nutritional balance,’ he thought to himself with pride.

Then his pride sank into despair at the reminder of how much of a house husband he had become at only twenty-three years of age.

Shaking his head as he set aside this identify conflict, Tomoki carefully lifted the tray off the kitchen counter and made his way to his sister’s room. He stopped himself at the door and paused for a moment, trying to hear if there were any explosions going off inside the room. When everything stayed silent, he freed a hand from the tray and raised it to knock on the door.

“Ayanami? Has your stream finished for today? Dinner’s ready.”

There was no immediate reply and Tomoki wondered if his sister had already fallen asleep. Before he could decide to leave and return once she was awake, a soft voice called out through the door.

“Come in.”

Tomoki smiled. It looked like he had picked the right time. Carefully balancing the tray in one hand, he opened the door and let himself into the room.

As he entered, his gaze automatically turned to the large television set covering one wall of the room. On the screen was frozen an image of a man dressed in hooded robes riding into the sunset on the back of a camel. There was a webcam installed at the top of the screen, but he could tell that it was already turned off from the lack of a warning light.

Lying down on a carpet in front of the paused videogame was a slovenly young woman who had carelessly tossed her controller to the side and was now turning to look up at him with a smile on her face. Tomoki couldn’t help the fond smile that rose to his own face in reflection of her happiness at seeing him.

Ayanami, his little sister, was a breath-taking beauty with a slim fey-like build that made her look younger than her eighteen years of age. Or at least, that was his opinion. She had large, glowing amber eyes, pearly white skin that never seemed to need the help of makeup to stay unblemished, and shining silver hair tied back into a ponytail that appeared artfully messy even though he knew it was just bedhead.

From her comfortable position, sprawled on the covered floor, she called out a simple greeting as he entered, “Oniichan.”

Tomoki was about to return the greeting when he noticed her current state of dress, or rather a lack of it. His little sister was only wearing a pair of headphones, a man’s shirt - one that he had thrown in the laundry hamper last night - and a single, white, thigh-high sock.

The shirt was almost large enough to fall of her shoulders and expose the fact that Ayanami wasn’t wearing a bra, but not long enough to completely cover her naked waist and the pale, hairless mound nestled in the crux of her shapely legs.

Tomoki promptly turned away with a blush on his face.

“Ayanami! What have I told you about dressing appropriately? Did you really finish your stream while dressed like that!”

His little sister laughed softly and said, with a hint of mischief in her voice, “It’s alright Oniichan. I made sure that the camera only caught my face. You’re the only one that’s allowed to see me like this. So there’s no need to be jealous. ‘right, Oniichan?” The last word was said with a teasing lilt that sent shivers running up his spine.

Tomoki stammered out a response, “T-t-that’s not alright! W-what would our parents have said if you were caught streaming naked? Setting your deviancy aside, it’s time for your dinner. Put on some clothes and get ready to eat. And make sure to eat your broccoli, I know for a fact that you threw it into the trash last time.”

He quickly placed the tray on top of her desk and tried to make his escape. Before he could even reach the doorway, his sister’s voice rang out and snagged him by the collar.

“Wait, Oniichan! You’re not going to leave without saying goodbye. Are you?”

There was a plaintive noise in his younger sister’s voice. A trembling note that made it seem like she was on the verge of tears. He knew that it was a bad idea, but Tomoki couldn’t resist the instinct that made him turn around to check if she was really hurt by his abrupt departure.

His spin almost turned into a fall when he saw what Ayanami was doing. The strange tone of her voice came from the fact that she had one hand between her thighs and was busy fingering herself. Her legs were spread and straining to keep her hips off the floor as the two middle fingers of her right hand quickly drilled into her already dripping wet sex.

Once she knew that she had his full attention, Ayanami looked up at Tomoki, lust shining in her eyes, and propositioned him with a sultry whisper, “Come fill me up, Oniichan. I’m ready for you. Please?”

Tomoki gulped as he looked down at the erotic sight of his beautiful little sister pleasuring herself as she waited for him to approach. To his shame, his erection was already visibly stretching against the confines of his pants. Unbidden, his traitorous feet began making their way to her side.

This wouldn’t be the first time that the two siblings had sex. It wouldn’t even be a rare occasion. Still, a part of him was angrily shouting in the confines of his head that this was wrong and a violation of his brotherly commitments. He shouldn’t be doing this with his own blood-related little sister and he knew this, but in the end they both wanted and needed this taboo intimacy.

Their indecent relationship had come to fruition in the wake of their parent’s death two years ago. Tomoki had been twenty-one, while Ayanami was only sixteen. The accident had left the two without any family to rely upon, so the siblings had clung to each other for support in those dark times.

Tomoki dropped out of college to care for his distraught sister, who had been traumatized by their parent’s abrupt departure from this world. This made it difficult for him to find steady work as he only had high-school qualifications. Along with the fact that he had to spend a good deal of his day looking after his younger sister, he could only take on part-time jobs with little opportunities for advancement. Though Tomoki had often felt left behind by his former peers, he had never regretted the choice making his sister his number one priority.

Once she had partially recovered from the shock, Ayanami was driven to help with the household’s finances as she knew they couldn’t rely on their parent’s inheritance forever. Due to a combination of luck, motivation and her own good looks, she managed to become a very successful videogame streamer, making more than enough for both siblings to live comfortably. Despite achieving financial independence, Ayanami continued to rely on her big brother for everything else in her life and the thought of moving out was soundly rejected.

Tomoki wasn’t sure when exactly he and his little sister had crossed the line between being siblings and being something more. It may have been his little sister’s need for reassurance and comfort that had first led the two to share a bed and eventually their bodies. Or the romantic feelings between the two siblings might already have been present before their parents’ deaths and were only released with the lack of a parental presence to reinforce their familial bonds.

Though Tomoki sometimes regretted that first moment of weakness which led him to accede to his little sister’s tears, he knew that it was too late for either of them to return to a normal sibling relationship. He might still feel the guilt from staining his little sister with this sin of incest, but the two needed each other’s intimacy like they needed sunlight and water.

And the sex was amazing.

It only took a few steps for Tomoki to reach Ayanami’s side. He slowly fell to his knees beside her writhing body and carefully pulled her head and shoulders off the floor. As he raised her up, his sister’s eyes opened wide, staring into his with a barely concealed desire. With one hand wrapped around her slender chest and the other twined into her long silver hair, Tomoki pulled his unresisting sister into a scorching kiss.

Ayanami lightly struggled in his grasp, trying to steal control of the kiss away from him, but Tomoki’s firm grip on her hair kept her still as he kissed her thoroughly. He took his time ravishing her pouting lips and needy tongue, until she finally gave in to his lead and allowed him to lay his claim on her with his forceful and demanding embrace.

When the two siblings finally parted lips, Ayanami’s eyes were dazed from the pleasure of his intense caress and she was left panting limply in Tomoki’s strong hold. If it weren’t for his arms cradling her body, she would have fallen to the floor.

All the while her hand was still furiously at work, fingers stirring between her wet lips, but she was forced to stop when Tomoki firmly pulled her hand away from her aching pussy. Though Ayanami mewled in displeasure, she obeyed his unspoken command with only a pout on her face betraying her inner frustration. Tomoki had no problems with allowing his sister to prepare her sex for the events to come, but he wanted to see Ayanami naked and for that he needed her hands free.

“Get up,” Tomoki ordered, “It’s time to take those clothes off.”

Ayanami shivered at the commanding tone of her brother’s voice. She obediently sat up straight and raised her arms over her head like a naughty child. Despite following his order, she made no move to take the clothes off herself. She knew that he enjoyed the process of unclothing her, she imagined it must feel similar to unwrapping a gift.

With Ayanami’s willing cooperation and his own experience in undressing her, it was a work of only a few minutes. First, Tomoki carefully untangled the headphones from her hair and set them aside where they wouldn’t get in the way later. The headphones were a gift from the siblings’ deceased father and they meant a lot to Ayanami. Tomoki then reached down to grab the hem of her large shirt and lifted it off her slender body, stroking the sides of her body with his knuckles as he pulled it up. Ayanami leaned into his touch, but otherwise she tried to keep herself from squirming as Tomoki finished pulling the shirt over her head and cast it aside.

Tomoki took a moment to appreciate the view in front of him. Ayanami’s naked body was as always a breath-taking sight, no matter how often he saw her in the nude. Despite her preferences for junk food and spending long hours indoors playing videogames, she maintained a beautifully slender body through the grace of good genetics. Her bust was modest, barely more than a handful, but it fit well on her small frame and Tomoki had enjoyed seeing the progress of her breasts growing larger over the past few months with the help of his daily massages.

He was broken out of his appreciation when Ayanami reached out and tugged on his shirt, her upturned gaze showing signs of her impatience at waiting for him to continue. With his heart nearly bursting from how cute his little sister looked, Tomoki decided to reward Ayanami for her obedience while also punishing her for her impatience.

With one hand gripping the end of her chin, he tilted her face up towards his. Sensing what he was going to do, Ayanami eagerly pursed her lips and closed her eyes in preparation for the kiss. Tomoki couldn’t disappoint her and soon the siblings were locked together in another breath-taking embrace. When the two siblings finally parted for air, a fragile thread of saliva momentarily dangled in the air between their panting lips.

As the two regained their breaths, Tomoki shuffled around so that he was now kneeling behind Ayanami. His two arms quickly circled around her body and he began to fondle her bare chest, his large hands attacking the spots on her torso where he had found that she was the most sensitive.

Ayanami squirmed helplessly in her seat as her brother rubbed, pinched, and squeezed her soft flesh. Tomoki’s groping soon raised a red flush of arousal to her pale skin and she voiced the mounting pleasure building up inside her with a loud cry that had Ayanami throwing her head back to rest against her brother’s broad chest. Her thighs were rubbing against each other as she tried to endure the rising pressure.

Tomoki continued to play with the supple mounds on her chest, focussing his attention on the stiff pink nipples that stood erect at the peak of her breasts. As he rolled the twitching buds between his fingers, Ayanami gasped in shock and buried her head even deeper into his chest, scattering her fine silver hair across the front of his shirt.

Tomoki looked down at his sister’s squirming with an amused grin on his face. He couldn’t help comparing her reactions to that of a puppy being petted. Only sexier, of course.

While he could have continued to enjoy watching his sister’s flustered expressions for hours, Tomoki knew that this wouldn’t be enough to truly send Ayanami into the throes of pleasure. So he released one hand from her breasts to trail down her damp and writhing body until it reached the crook of her legs. There, he stroked the surface of Ayanami’s lower lips, which were still puffy and slick from her previous attentions, covering his fingers in the sticky fluids dripping from her flower.

Ayanami felt the fingers rubbing against her slit and her whole body shivered as she anticipated what was coming next. Her legs strained as she raised her hips off the floor to give Tomoki an easier access to her eager pussy. This had the added benefit of bringing Ayanami’s nape in reach of Tomoki’s lips and he was soon planting kisses and love bites on her sensitive neck, much to her delight if the soft gasps and moans were any sign.

Her attention was soon distracted from the teasing to her neck by Tomoki working two well-lubricated fingers into the tight clutch of her wet folds. Ayanami hissed as she felt his thick digits stretching her lower lips apart and she reached down to clutch at the carpet for support. When Tomoki began to pump his fingers in and out of her sopping pussy, Ayanami couldn’t resist the cry of pleasure that escaped her parted lips.

Ayanami rocked her hips in time with his fingers, trying to get as much of him insider her as she could, but Tomoki kept a tight hold of her chest to pin her in place as he skilfully drew out even louder shouts of ecstasy. Tomoki’s thrusting fingers soon had the walls of her pussy convulsing around their lengths and the fluid from her arousal kept spurting from her sex in a constant flood that soaked his hand up to the wrist.

Having gotten caught up in the frantic pace of the finger-bang, Ayanami wasn’t prepared for when Tomoki began to diversify his tactics. In between one stroke of his fingers and the next, Tomoki curled up his fingers into a hook that scraped at the top of his pussy as he pulled his fingers out from between her folds. Ayanami’s body jerked violently in his grip as his fingertips scraped along a certain spot below her pubic bone, sending an electric shock of pleasure running up her spine to explode in her brain.

There was a short pause as her body processed this sudden stimulation of her G-spot. As the shock wore off, her lithe body jumped once more from the forceful orgasm that tore through her frame. A keening cry emerged from her lips as Ayanami’s eyes rolled back in her head and a flood of her ejaculation gushed into Tomoki’s palm and dripped down onto the carpet.

Tomoki smiled in satisfaction at having brought his sister into this state. It always filled him with a perverse sense of pride to see what a mess that he could make of his beautiful and accomplished sister.

Before Ayanami could recover from her mind-blowing orgasm, Tomoki had already decided to resume his task of driving his sister to distraction. Even as her legs shook from the aftershock of her strong climax, his drenched fingers once again began to plunge deep into the loosened folds of her pussy. Ayanami was brought out of torpor at his renewed touch and her lips parted soundlessly around a breathless moan.

In contrast to his previous rough pounding, Tomoki kept his fingers to a slow and steady pace that matched the timing of his own breaths. Soon enough, Ayanami was also breathing in time to the movements of his fingers, sucking in a gulp of air as his appendages sank in to the knuckle and releasing a gasp as he pulled his fingers free of her sticky sex. Tomoki took the time to caress her face with his other hand, wiping away the sweat that had emerged on her skin during her climax.

Ayanami lazily nuzzled her face into her brother’s hand, luxuriating in the warmth and comfort of his touch. She sleepily blinked her eyes as she looked up into his face and an affectionate smile spread across her lips as she blew him a kiss. Tomoki responded with a grin of his own and he leaned down to plant a kiss on her sweaty brow.

Even as the siblings were enjoying this chaste contact, Tomoki’s thick fingers were still working away at Ayanami’s lower mouth, drawing forth greater amounts of her sticky arousal from her unending well. In only a few minutes, Ayanami’s face was flushed bright red and her breaths had shortened into harsh pants as the fire in her loins was stoked higher and higher by Tomoki’s relentless teasing. Tomoki could tell that his little sister wanted - needed - more, but with a slightly sadistic gleam in his eyes he kept to the same steady pace even as her hips quivered with desire.

Eventually Ayanami couldn’t hold on to her composure any longer. Leaning her shoulders back against her brother’s chest, her hands rose and grasped his sturdy forearm, trying to speed up his hand’s movements. However her attempts were frustrated as she lacked the leverage to overcome his greater strength from her position in his arms. A desperate whine emerged from her panting lips as she feebly tried to coax his fingers into greater haste.

Realizing that her actions were futile, Ayanami looked up at her brother with tears and in her eyes and broke her silence with a plaintive plea, “Faster, Oniichan! I need you to go faster!”

Her sweet words hit Tomoki’s ears and sent a shiver of domineering pleasure running up his spine. It was always a thrill to see the childish state that Ayanami reverted to when pushed to the edge of her self-control. Once the lust clouding his mind was drained away, he would feel ashamed at attempting to assert his dominance over her in this perverse manner. However in the heat of the moment there was no greater joy than to see his younger sister eagerly begging him for more.

Tomoki was tempted to give Ayanami what she wanted immediately, but first he felt that there was a need for a little discipline. There was a quirk of amusement at the corner of his lips as he asked his little sister, “Now Imouto, what do we say when there is something that we want?”

For a moment Ayanami’s lips drew into a sulky pout at the importune reminder of her manners, but as another thrust of his fingers stirred up her insides, her lips flew open with a breathy gasp and she stammered out the words, “P-please! Oniichan, please let me cum!”

At the magic words, Tomoki finally gave in to his sister’s request and his previously staid pace quickly accelerated. Ayanami bucked her hips as she felt his fingers scrape against her inner walls, finally scratching her itch. A pleased moan left her lips and she closed her eyes to eyes to focus on the enticing friction from his fingers that was sending electric shocks running through her legs.

With her eyes closed, Ayanami missed the amused smirk that grew on Tomoki’s face and a surprised squeal burst out from her throat as he slipped a third finger into her tight passage. Her hands tightened around his flexing forearm, her fingernails dug into his skin, and her bowed legs shook as the walls of her pussy clenched around this new invader. Though her tight folds held on tightly onto Tomoki’s fingers, the lubrication from her overflowing arousal made it easy for his drenched fingers to continue sliding in and out of her dripping canal.

As his hand worked itself up into a furious pace, Ayanami’s mouth gaped wide open, her lips trembling with half-formed cries of mindless ecstasy. Her tense body jolted as his fingers reached deep inside her and scraped against the places that she could never reach during her own private sessions of masturbation. From the blank look in her eyes to the stiff peaks at the tips of her shaking breasts, it was clear that she was on the verge of another orgasm, one more explosive than her last.

Tomoki could also tell how close Ayanami was to cumming by the trembling he felt around the end of his fingers. For a moment, he entertained the thought of slowing down, taking his time, and keeping her on the verge of cumming for even longer. However that seemed unnecessarily cruel and he was getting impatient at leaving his own needs unattended. So instead Tomoki moved his idle thumb and placed it at the top of her fluttering lower lips, right where Ayanami’s erect clitoris was peeking out of its hood.

When Tomoki flicked his thumb across that sensitive nub, Ayanami froze in place like a statue, neither moving nor breathing. Then in the next moment, the paralysis broken and she squirted all over his hand with an exuberant cry of joy. Her whole body proceeded to slump in place like a puppet with its strings cut, and her head lolled backwards to rest against Tomoki’s belly with her eyes wide open and staring at nothing.

Having been so completely overwhelmed by the pleasure of her climax, Ayanami showed no resistance as Tomoki manhandled his sister into a new position. Placing both hands on her shoulders, Tomoki folded his sister’s limp frame forward, gently laying her face sideways on the carpet. In this pose, with her body resting on its shoulders and knees, Ayanami’s hips were raised into the air and her enflamed pussy was left defenceless to Tomoki’s desires..

Tomoki pulled out his erect cock from his pants and, with the hand that was still drenched with Ayanami’s love juices, he lubricated his thick length with a few quick strokes in preparation for what was coming next.

Placing both hands on Ayanami’s tight rear, Tomoki gently stroked the smooth curves of her round ass, admiring the soft flesh and sampling its texture with a few light squeezes. Ayanami instinctively reacted to his touch, her hips swaying enticingly as she slowly roused herself from her vacant state. Going straight to business, Tomoki slid his hands inwards, over the curve of her ass, and spread apart the flushed lips of her pussy with his thumbs, exposing the twitching entrance to her womb.

Tomoki rose to his knees and lined the head of his cock up with the pink petals of Ayanami’s moist flower. Then he leaned forward and slowly pushed his hips until his flushed glans slid into her tight hole. Tomoki’s groan of pleasure at the warm sensation tightening around the end of his cock mixed with Ayanami’s surprised squeak at having been pulled out of her post-climax lethargy by his penis’ intrusion. Tomoki shifted his hands to get a good grip on either side of Ayanami’s shapely hips and pulled himself inside of her in one long thrust.

It took a great deal of Tomoki’s concentration to avoid cumming immediately as he parted Ayanami’s hot, damp folds with his rock-hard dick. Even though he had loosened her up in preparation for his entry with two mind-blowing orgasms, she was still almost painfully tight and he was barely able to cram in half of his length inside her sex before he bottomed out. As it was, he was forced to take a short pause, both to prevent an embarrassing quick-shot and to give the quivering walls of her pussy enough time to adjust to his large package.

Ayanami’s eyes snapped wide open from the shock of Tomoki thrusting his thick rod her sensitive and narrow hole. A few tears leaked from the corner of her eyes due to the burning sensation of her insides stretching to accommodate his wide girth, but her mouth also opened into an ‘o’ of pleasure as she welcomed the intimate bond that the joining of their male and female body parts signified.

By now, the temporary discomfort from Tomoki’s initial entry into her sex was a familiar pain that she had since come to associate with ensuing pleasure. So biting at her bottom lip to keep herself from betraying any hesitance, Ayanami dug her fingers into the carpet below and straightened her spine in determination, pushing her soft rear back into the heavy body pressing down on her. Rolling her hips up and down, she ground herself on Tomoki’s burning cock and sent him a signal that she was ready for him to continue.

Tomoki responded eagerly to the signs of her preparation. Tightening his grip on her hips, he made use of the leverage to begin sawing in and out of her slick folds. With each of thrust of his cock into her tight pussy, Tomoki managed to insert his penis deeper, inch by inch, until Ayanami had somehow managed to swallow his whole length inside her. As he felt her fluttering walls coil firmly around his cock, Tomoki had to squeeze his eyes shut and focus on keeping his hips moving at a steady rhythm to avoid cumming too soon.

The first few thrusts sent shocks coursing through Ayanami’s whole body, shaking her slim frame as the force from his surging hips transmitted itself through her limbs and into the floor. However as the rocking of his hips continued to slide Tomoki’s cock in and out of her pussy at a steady pace, the discomfort of his intrusion gave way to a far more pleasant and encouraging arousal. Ayanami quickly gave into the mounting pleasure and her body spontaneously started to move in time to the pace of his thrusts. Her breaths came out in short gasps of pleasure that coincided to the head of his cock bumping against the mouth of her womb and the round flesh of Ayanami’s ass began clapping against Tomoki’s thighs as her hips rose to meet his downwards movements.

At first, Tomoki tried to rein in his instincts and keep himself to a moderate pace that would prevent himself from hurting Ayanami accidentally. Despite how much things had changed in the way the two siblings looked at each other, Tomoki still treasured his little sister and wanted to keep her safe. However, Ayanami had no intention to be treated like a porcelain doll and once again she made her desires clear with a loud shout.

“Harder, Oniichan! Harder!” she cried, her voice thick and raspy with desire. Her request was followed by a low moan as she threw her head backwards, her shining silver hair fanning across the sensuous lines of her nape and spine.

Tomoki’s eyes snapped open at his sister’s call, just in time to see Ayanami’s face as she turned to look over her shoulder. Despite the damp locks of hair messily stuck to her face and the trail of drool leaking from one side of her mouth, Ayanami remained a vision of perfection. Her amber eyes glowed with an inner hunger that roused the flames hidden in Tomoki’s chest and her small, pink tongue flickered seductively between her parted lips as she panted for breath. Tomoki badly wanted to kiss her, to bruise those soft lips and steal away the air from her lungs, but first he needed to fulfil his little sister’s fervent request.

His hands shifted from their hold on Ayanami’s hips, down to her thighs, and with a flex of his arms Tomoki picked her lower body up off the ground. Ayanami’s arms trembled for a few seconds as they tried to hold up her weight, but with the continued shaking from the steel-hard cock pistoning between her legs, her arms gave away and she fell onto her chest with a quiet gasp of surprise.

Tomoki halted his thrusting for a moment to speak up with a voice made hoarse from desire. “Hold on imouto. I’m giving you exactly what you asked for.”

Before Ayanami could process his warning, Tomoki resumed his thrusts with an intensified strength that seemed to pierce right through her torso and all the way into her core. Her hands scrabbled across the carpet, trying to find a purchase on the thick mat of fibres, but the warning had come too late. Ayanami was left sliding helplessly along the floor covering in time with the force of his pounding hips, her hard nipples scraping against the fabric as she mewled in pleasure from the friction against her bare skin. If it wasn’t for the strong hold Tomoki kept on her thighs, she might have fallen off the end of his dick entirely. As it was, Ayanami could not escape the hammering that she was receiving from her beloved brother’s ruthless fulfilment of her wishes.

Not that Ayanami wanted to escape. Even with the sense of helplessness from having no control as her body was used like a tool to satisfy Tomoki’s lust, Ayanami held no regrets. Her brother was the most important person in her life and she needed to know that he wanted her - needed her - in his life. It hurt sometimes to see the self-disgust she detected in his eyes when he thought of he was taking advantage of her, but she needed this intimacy, this sexual desire that kept the two siblings linked into their taboo relationship.

As her ass jiggled and shook from the merciless pounding of his hips and her chest was rubbed red from being scraped against the floor, Ayanami lost herself in the intensity of the moment and surrendered to the wave of bliss rising through her body. A strangled cry escaped her throat, muffled by the fact that her face was buried in the carpet, and her eyes rolled back once more in her head as the most extreme orgasm of the night sent waves of pleasure exploding through her prostrate frame.

Tomoki was so lost in his bestial urge to drive himself even further into his sister’s cunt that he missed the cry signalling her climax. However he couldn’t miss the way that the walls of her pussy clamped down tightly around his dick, almost painful in their suction as they tried to keep him in place.

With a growl of displeasure, Tomoki responded to unconscious attempt at securing his cock by dropping her legs, leaning all the way forward, and placing his hands on either side of her prone body. From this new position he was able to throw the full weight of his body into his thrusts. Lifting his hips until only the tip of his penis was still caught in the mouth of her tight passage, Tomoki took a deep breath and crammed his dick back into her convulsing sex.

Ayanami felt the force of his plunge strike deeply into the pit of her stomach and the air was driven from her lungs in a keening moan. Even in her insensate state of mind, her fingers scrabbled against the thick carpet and her legs bent upwards in response to Tomoki’s assault.

With a pace that could only be described as frenzied rutting, Tomoki savagely drove himself in and out of her limp body. His breath erupted in ragged pants and sweat poured off his body, dripping down onto Ayanami’s bare back, as his churning dick whipped the flood of nectar leaking from Ayanami’s flower into a white froth.

The fierce pace couldn’t last forever and Tomoki eventually came with a loud shout of exultation that echoed off the walls. Ayanami jerked and shuddered beneath him as a flood of his cum exploded into her womb. Even though his cock was still inserted into her flesh, the white fluid still leaked out from around his impaled member. Tomoki’s stare was blank and almost soulless as all his thoughts and desires were washed away by the euphoria of his ejaculation, but as he recovered his breath the light of awareness returned to his eyes.

On limbs that suddenly felt as weak as a lamb’s, Tomoki slowly pulled himself out of Ayanami’s convulsing sex and carefully collapsed to the side so that he was lying next to his sister rather than on top of her. With the entrance to her pussy now uncorked, his thick cum bubbled out of her abused hole in a steady flow that stained her pale thighs and added to the mess of bodily fluids already covering the carpet. Tomoki closed his eyes as he waited for his strength to return and tried to avoid thinking about what he had just done.

When the feeling finally returned to his lower body, Tomoki slowly rolled his head to the side and gazed at Ayanami’s unconscious form. If it weren’t for the fact that she was naked and the mess that he had made from her waist down, the peaceful look on her face might have made him believe that she had simply decided to take a nap rather than having been knocked out by a mind-blowing orgasm.

Tomoki felt the guilt roil uncomfortably in his stomach as he regretted how rough he had been with her, but he couldn’t deny the feelings of possessive desire and flagrant lust that were aroused every time he looked her. He reached out to gently hold the hand lying limply by her side and even though Ayanami was unconscious, her grip tightened around his and a faint smile rose to her face. As he lovingly stared at her peaceful expression, Tomoki once again decided that even though their relationship was immoral and socially unacceptable, he would do everything he could to keep Ayanami safe and happy.

Regretfully this meant that he couldn’t just lie down and fall asleep beside her, despite the exhaustion now clouding his mind. Ayanami still needed to eat her dinner and take a bath before she could fall asleep tonight. It wouldn’t do for her to catch a cold from sleeping on the floor of her room, naked.

Clumsily rising to his feet on shaky legs, Tomoki carefully draped a blanket over Ayanami’s slumbering form and stumbled out of his sister’s room. He would return to pick her up and carry her to the bathroom once he had finished filling the tub with warm water.

Behind him, Ayanami rolled over and burrowed herself deeper into the blanket, a peaceful smile on her sleeping face as she mumbled, “Love you … Oniichan.”


End file.
